Keeping Hope Alive
by LostMuppet
Summary: Ally works at a orphanage, but wants to quit. There is one person keeping her there. This person needs her, needs her to survive. she needs to stay. one event that happens changes her and someone's live. sorry for the vague summary, i don't think that you guys want a spoiler in the summery. just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Keeping Hope Alive

**This is a new story I will be working on. Contrary to the name hope is not a feeling, but a person. Wow that changed your view on the title didn't it. Thanks for reading.**

Walking to work is one of the worst feelings in the world, I want to quit my job at the orphanage so much, but these kids couldn't be here without me. The person who runs the home has a daughter and she and I are her only employees. I can't quit, but I may have to.

There is one thing that has been keeping me at the orphanage for so long, Hope; little Hope has cancer, a brain tumor to be exact. Nether Karla, the owner, or Trish, her daughter can drive, I can. Karla had her license taken away when she was driving drunk, and Trish has only her permit, which she can't have Hope in the car while she drives. I have my license so I have to drive hope to all of her doctor's appointments. And there are a lot, maybe 3 a week, and most the time she has to stay overnight, so I do to. I feel so bad leaving Trish with the other 4 kids by herself, because Karla is certainly not going to help, but otherwise hope will have to stay at the hospital's foster home, and she can't do that.

I finally get to the orphanage and Joe, Renee, Magen, and Ella run to meet me. I feel bad for Joe because he is the only boy in the whole house, but he likes ripping Barbie's heads off, so he has a lot of those.

"Hey guys" I say

"Hi Miss Ally" The say in unison

"Ally could you come here a minute" Karla calls from her doorway

"Sure" I say and run after her to her office

A boy is standing there, probably my age so around 16, he is tall, blond, and has brown eyes you could just get lost in.

"Ally this is Austin, he is going to be assisting you, his father is a doctor so he will be primarily helping with Hope, but will help with the other kids."

"Ok" I turn to the boy I now know as Austin "Hey I am ally"

"Austin" He says simply

"Here I will take you to meet the kids" I say and walk out o the office

"Joe will be thrilled to have another boy in the house"

"There is only one" he says with amazement

"Yeah just him and the 4 girls" I call all the kids in the room and they line up

"This is Austin, now when I point to you give him your name, age and something you like."

I point to Renee first, she stepped forward "I'm Renee, I am 5 years old, and I like to read the dictionary, and study maps"

"Interesting" Austin says as I point to Magen

"I'm Magen, I am 5 ½ and I like making candles

"Ok" Austin says, I point to Ella

"I'm Ella I am 4 ¾ and I like to climb trees and eat the apples from the tops and throw the cores at cars"

Austin starts laughing

"She's not kidding" I mumble

Austin stops and looks at Ella strangely. I point to Joe.

"I'm Joe, I am 6 years old, and I like to play the guitar"

"Cool dude I play that too" Austin says fist bumping Joe.

"Ok come with me" I say pulling Austin down the hall to Hope's room. Outside the door I stop

"This is Hope's room, take off your shoes"

"Ok but may I ask why?' He says while taking them off.

"She is sensitive" I say

I open the door and Hope [perks up.

"Hi" she says when she sees Austin.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping Hope Alive Chapter 2

**AN: Well Hi, so this is chapter 2, just read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Austin and Ally**

I can see Hope sink into her bed as Austin walks over and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Hey Hope, I'm Austin, how are you today."

"I am fine, but why are you here."

"I work here with Miss Ally now because my dad works with children like you so I am here to help with you."

''what do you mean, children like me."

Now I knew she was going to lose it, she hates it when people treat her different.

"Children as special as you are."

"Oh, ok" I was shocked, why did she accept him like that, she doesn't have a conversation like that with me.

"Hey Hope, your appointment is in an hour, so you have to get ready." I say.

"Ok" She says. "Austin are you going to come too?"

"Yeah sure" he says, and then turns to me.

"Is there someone to watch the other kids?"

"Yeah Trish can. She usually watches them when I go with Hope."

We exit Hope's room and Austin pulls me aside.

"How old is she."

"Seven"

"Well hoe many meds does she takes?"

"Nine"

"Oh."

"What?'' I ask, he seems worried.

"If the medicines are working she should look at least 6, but she looks 4."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Very bad, if she is deteriorated, her Medicare will stop, and the orphanage will have to pay for it."

"Oh, that is very bad."

"Why."

"Well Karla kind of has a drinking problem, and we barely have enough money to pay bills, I don't even have a paycheck."

"What, you don't deserve that."

"I know but it is worth it."

"Why do you still work here?"

"Because Trish can't drive, and Karla had her license taken away so Hope would have to go to the hospital orphanage, and she asked not to go."

"And you can drive so, ok I get it, you care about hope to much to do that to her."

"That and the other children love me too much." I joke.

"I'm ready" Hope says from the door.

"Ok coming."

Austin and I help Hope into her wheelchair and I call out to Karla and the children that we are going. Then we head to the car the orphanage owns, and start driving, Hope loves it when I sing so I turn on the radio and I start singing along, then Austin joins in and man he has the most AMAZING voice. He is staring at me strangely, and I would say it was awe, but why would Austin be staring at me in awe, I mean he can't like me right.

Right?

**AN: Ok by.**


End file.
